Tres generaciones
by Jesse L Black
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han pensado quien empezó la 'amistad' entre los caballeros de acuario y escorpio? Hyoga se cuestiona sobre la vida de su maestro Camus, y Milo le cuenta de una tradición que comenzó con Krest, caballero dorado de Acuario del siglo XIII y terminó con la muerte del mago de hielo y agua. Escorpio x Acuario de las 3 Eras


_**Tres generaciones**_

 _ **Por: Jesse L Black**_

 _¿Alguna vez se pusieron a pensar de donde remota esa unión entre los caballeros de Acuario y Escorpión? Será tan antigua como la tierra, como el agua y el viento, como la época de los dioses en un terreno fértil_. Hyoga ansiaba conocer más de su pasado o mejor dicho, del pasado del santo de acuario, pues era la armadura que estaba portando, cuidando y protegiendo para su maestro.  
Había pasado al menos dos meses desde que terminó la lucha con Poseidón, por lo que se retiraron al santuario donde la mayoría de los santos dorados se encontraban, despejados de su armadura, rindiendo homenaje a sus compañeros caídos. El caballero del cygnus se encontraba allí, depositando unas rosas encima de aquella lápida tallada a mano con el signo que representaba a Camus. Milo le miró con tristeza y le tocó el hombro como un padre.

–Sé que no debería preguntar y probablemente no sepas demasiado, pero me gustaría escuchar algo sobre ésto –susurró el santo de bronce y miró a su mentor.

–¿De qué quieres hablar, Hyoga? –preguntó, su mirada firme y bien posicionado, Milo era realmente una persona apasionada y virtuosa, orgulloso y talentoso, a la vez, muy sentimental y compasivo.

–Quisiera saber de usted, que ahora es mi mentor, todo lo relacionado a Camus de Acuario, mi maestro –suspiró–. Sé muy bien que he estado con él varios años antes de que se me entregara el Cloth de Cygnus, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no sabía mucho de él.

–Creo que nadie sabía mucho de él –sonrió y palmeó su espalda mientras caminaba con sus ropajes hasta su casa, Milo no vestía con las armaduras pero si de una forma elegante, con un especie de playera larga y unos pantalones de combate cómodos, unas zapatillas y una bufanda roja que enredaba en su cuello por el frío–. Nunca me gustó el frío.

–¿Nunca? –Milo se rio un poco–. ¿No le parece una ironía que su mejor amigo sea el mago del agua y el hielo? –preguntó con lógica, Milo volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte.

–Claro que es una ironía mi querido Hyoga, es una ironía tan fuerte que pareciera que fuimos embrujados –las escaleras eran tan largas, pero las había atravesado con tanta facilidad que sorprendía. Tal vez habría sido menos rudo atravesar las doce casas por ese camino que estaba tomando Milo.

–¿Embrujado?

–Sí, embrujado –sonrió–. Lo que me remonta a un momento en la historia que creí que no recordaría, pero ahora me la haces recordar, que curioso ¿no? –cierra los ojos.

–¿De qué habla, maestro? –preguntó mientras le seguía.

–Bueno, Camus una vez me contó, creo que fue cuando estábamos combatiendo, tú sabes que él se entrenó en Siberia durante varios años para recibir la cloth de acuario. El vino aquí a proteger el onceavo templo y estuvimos juntos desde entonces, ya nos conocíamos de niños pero no recordaba mucho de esa época cuando lo vi nuevamente –sonrió–. Una vez fuimos a entrenar con nuestras ropas….eran de esas de entrenamiento ¿sabes?

–¿Cómo las que uso yo?

–No, no….esas son especiales para allá, para Siberia. Acá usábamos unas especies de playeras algo gastadas y unos pantalones adheridos al cuerpo, con sandalias y pecheras, rodilleras, tú sabes….–bostezó y continuó su caminata.

–¿Y qué pasó?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **Cinco años atrás** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camus de acuario, santo de la onceava casa, de hermoso cabello rojo hasta las caderas y mirada enigmática. Había regresado a los templos de Atena a los siete, y con quince años era considerado un mago en el hielo y el agua. Camus había hecho amistad casi sin proponérselo, como si de un imán se tratase, con Milo. Ellos tenían la misma edad, tal vez Camus era un par de meses más joven, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un guerrero audaz y capacitado. Sin ir más lejos ese día se encontraban entrenando en las ruinas de Atenas, con su ropa de entrenamiento, sin usar ataques típicos, sino más bien la fuerza de sus cuerpos.  
Milo cae al suelo y se comienza a fregar la cabeza con dolor, Camus había ganado nuevamente.

–Eres un maldito, haz estado entrenando muy duro y me he dejado, te venceré en la próxima –murmuró, el pelirrojo lo levanta con la mano y sonríe–. Casi no se te ve sonreír.

–Lo lamento, no volveré a hacerlo –habló casi con burla, Milo sonríe más.

–¡No lo dije por eso! –bufó–. Muchos se sorprenden por que te hayas acercado a mí, te soy sincero, ni siquiera yo creí que podría ser amigo de una persona como tú.

–¿Cómo yo? –arqueo la ceja.

–No es malo, no es malo Camus, sólo que…. –pausa y continua–. Eres tan elegante, tan correcto, que siento que no soy apropiado para ser tu amigo, es como si tú fueras el agua y yo el fuego, incompatibles por naturaleza.

–Tu signo es de agua, Milo…. –le mira de reojo, el muchacho rubio se rasca la cabeza y sonríe–. Y el mío es aire, por ende, congeniamos bastante bien.

–Creo que sí, aun….–suspira–. Es como si hubiera sido magia, algo inmediato, te vi, me viste, nos vimos….e inmediatamente surgió algo, una chispa.

–¿Estás tratando de decirme que estás enamorado de mí?

–¡No, no! –Negó con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente suspiró de frustración–. Es inevitable no estarlo, Camus.

–¿No estar qué?

–No estar enamorado de ti –miró para todos lados y le plantó un suave beso en la frente, algo casto, demasiado para el joven Milo–. ¿Y eso?

–Tal vez necesitas escuchar una historia de amor del siglo XIII…..–se sentó en unas rocas–. Es bastante larga, aunque no tanto si nos ponemos a analizar.

–¿Es larga o no lo es? Me confundes.

–Tonto –susurró y sonrió, Milo le toma la mano–. Encontré hace tiempo en mi biblioteca, lo que sería un diario, el diario del ex santo de acuario: Dégel.

–¿Dégel? –pensó–. ¡Ah, lo recuerdo! Dégel y Kardia también eran amigos ¿no es así? Claro, Kardia de escorpión…..que irónico ¿no? Es decir. Tú y yo…Dégel y Kardia…

–Krest y Aeneas….

–¿Ae….? ¿Aeneas? –preguntó sin entender, Camus sonrió y cerró los ojos al hacerlo–. ¿Quién es Aeneas?

–Es el santo de Escorpión del siglo XIII y de ahí surge la historia –miró el cielo, buscando tal vez alguna estrella que le ayude con su luz a dar ambiente, estaba oscureciendo muy de repente y apenas recordaba la hora en la que habían ido a entrenar.

–Qué curioso…..oye, realmente es curioso, demasiado curioso ¿no? –Camus le mira a los ojos directamente.

–No es tan curioso porque entre Krest y Aeneas habían lazos que eran imposibles cortar, y ha durado tres generaciones hacerlo…..tal vez aquí termine la suerte de Krest, tal vez no….pero….déjame contarte lo que leí de Dégel.

–Adelante….

 _Mi querido maestro Krest ha vivido tantos años en soledad, porque hace más de lo que crean correcto, él está esperando a alguien. Él me contó muchas veces que su maestro y mentor era Aeneas de Escorpio, un caballero de hermosa cabellera rubia y ojos azules, tan bellos como el amanecer. Se conocieron cuando Krest fue a entrenar Siberia, su maestro era el caballero dorado de escorpión, un hombre al menos veinte años mayor que él y con elegancia y un porte que dejaría a todos intranquilos._ _  
_ _Krest adoraba a su maestro, tanto así que esa adoración se trasformó en amor, un amor indiscutible que le quebraba el alma y le impedía poder progresar. Krest logró la armadura de acuario cuando era un muchacho apenas._

 _–_ _¡Maestro, Maestro! –_ Gritó Krest acercándose, vestía la armadura de acuario como un auténtico caballero, pero aún seguía siendo un niño en sus actitudes, muy joven, con sólo quince años _–. Maestro._

 _–_ _Te he dicho, Krest, que ya no soy tu maestro –_ Aeneas era al menos veinte años mayor, tenía treinta y cinco años y su atractivo no había disminuido. Se encontraba sin su armadura, haciendo estiramiento en el suelo.

 _–_ _Lo siento, no puedo evitar llamarlo así –_ baja su mirada algo apenado, Aeneas sonríe y se levanta del suelo para caminar y colocar una mano encima de su cabeza _–. ¿Por qué haz venido, hijo?_

 _–_ _¿Eh? –_ Le mira y vuelve su vista a la carta _–. Es una carta, mi maestro…._

 _–_ _¿Una carta? –_ Preguntó sorprendido, Krest se la extiende y siente un particular aroma _–. Creo que es una carta de amor para usted._

 _–_ _¿Amor? ¿Lo dices por el aroma que emana? –_ el joven afirma, Aeneas acaricia el rojizo cabello de su alumno y abre la correspondencia para, efectivamente, darse cuenta que era una carta repleta de romanticismo _–. Hmmm, es verdad, es una carta de amor._

 _–_ _¿Lo era? –_ miró para otro lado, sonrojándose suavemente.

 _–_ _Gracias._

 _–_ _¿Por traérsela?_

 _–_ _No, no….–_ hace una pausa larga, para Krest fue eterna _–. Por escribirla…para mí –_ nuevamente le acaricia los rojizos cabellos.

 _–_ _¿Cómo….?_

 _–_ _Los escorpianos solemos tener olfato para esto y en la carta te huelo a ti –_ guarda la carta _–. Estoy muy feliz…._

 _–_ _¿Ma….Maestro? –_ sus suaves labios apretaron los del hombre, por primera vez sintió que morir estaba bien si lo hacía en ese momento.

 _La relación entre Krest y Aeneas aumentó su intensidad con el tiempo, la diferencia de edad no importaba cuando se estaban juntos, prácticamente sus gustos eran similares y también su estilo de vida. Fue poco después, aun antes de la guerra santa, que Aeneas calló gravemente enfermo. No quiso que nadie se acercara a él, ni siquiera su joven alumno que lo aclamaba. Cerro los ojos escuchando los gritos de Krest….los cerró para no volverlos a abrir._

 _Krest no pudo superar ese duelo, su tristeza era tal que la diosa Atena no podía consolar. La guerra santa del año XIII se había acabado y con ella se llevó a los valientes santos del zodiaco. Krest no quería que Atenas le otorgara el Misopethamenos,_ ** _"¿Por qué vivir sino puedo volver a estar con la persona que más amo?"_** _encaró a la diosa ese mismo día, pero ella aun así lo bendijo y prolongó su vida varios años más; llegó a vivir quinientos años, rodeado de tristeza y soledad. A pesar que conoció a Garnet y parecía tener una relación de pareja con ella, no era más que una fachada para ocultar lo que realmente pasaba en su corazón y creo que Garnet lo sabía mejor que él. Ahora que estoy por embarcarme a una nueva misión para mi diosa, me doy cuenta que fue el mismo Krest quien comenzó lo que se repetiría años después conmigo, él alentó a Kardia a ser el caballero dorado de escorpión por su propio gusto y le ayudó, dado que no pudo ayudar a Aeneas con su enfermedad._ _  
_ _Una vez le pregunté por qué el caballero de escorpión era tan importante para él (hablando de Kardia), él respondió:_

 _–_ _Es lo único y más cercano que me queda de él (refiriéndose a Aeneas) –_ sonreía y enfriaba el ardiente corazón.

 _Yo sabía que algún día tendría que curar yo ese mal, y poco a poco me fui enamorando de él (Kardia). Maestro, usted sabe que pasaran al menos dos generaciones más aparte de la suya, donde los caballeros de Acuario y Escorpión estén unidos tan fuertemente que sentirá desfallecer. Usted lo deseo así para encontrarse en espíritu con la persona amada al menos dos veces más. ¿Verdad?_

–¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Milo.

–Como sabes, mi antecesor falleció con Kardia, enterrados…. –suspiró–. Él también amaba a su compañero, creo que dentro de él había crecido una parte del alma de Krest.

–Entiendo y ¿eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

–¿No lo ves? …..tres generaciones –se acercó para besarlo–. Es una tradición.

Bajo las estrellas se besaron dulcemente, esperando algún día encontrar la muerte y renacer, como caballero de acuario y escorpión otra vez, y poder al fin lograrse re-encontrar, Krest, el caballero que inició la tradición, y Camus, quien la terminó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Él terminó la tradición –susurró Milo, Hyoga sonrió–. Pues, no habrá nadie en este santuario, en esta vida, en este corazón, que me haga sentir lo mismo que siento siquiera tocando su helada tumba.

–Maestro….–susurró Hyoga. Milo simplemente sonrió, tres generaciones, la tradición.

 **Fin.**


End file.
